


Всё будет хорошо

by Raivolk



Category: Inseparable (2007 Short)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо — респектабельный мужчина и хороший семьянин. Чарли — его полная противоположность — опустившийся, погрязший в долгах игрок на собачьих бегах. Но они неразделимы, они — близнецы. Поэтому, узнав о страшном диагнозе, Джо приходит именно к брату, чтобы тот продолжил жизнь за него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фильм длиной в 11 минут произвёл на меня огромное впечатление. Слова сложились сами. Попытка взглянуть на историю глазами персонажей.

Рекомендуется слушать под _Dead Can Dance - Now we are free_

\- Сколько?  
Врач молчит, глядя куда угодно, только не ему в глаза, и это молчание красноречивее любых слов. Рука с распечаткой медленно тянется навстречу. Строчки расползаются перед глазами. В последнее время Джо стал хуже видеть. Как сквозь мутное стекло. Приходится снова одеть очки.  
«…неоперабельная опухоль мозга…критическая стадия…от недели до двух…»  
Он не помнит, как выходит из кабинета, как снова оказывается в машине. Руки дрожат, и слёзы, катящиеся из глаз, капают на дорогую кожаную обивку кресла. В голове бьётся мысль, что всё это слишком несправедливо, что так не должно быть, что ещё утром у него впереди была целая жизнь…  
Слёзы кончаются быстро, и он просто сидит в машине, опустошённый и измученный, постаревший разом на десятки непрожитых лет. И на смену горю постепенно приходит мудрость. Он смотрит на фотографию Джины в бумажнике. Она улыбается, обнимая их сына, который каждый день ждёт папу домой, и бежит на встречу, дробно топоча ножками, радостно улыбаясь, едва тот покажется на пороге.  
Он не может остаться без отца.  
Джо достаёт мобильный телефон и набирает номер, внутренне замирая, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки. Вот, на том конце раздаётся щелчок…  
\- Чарли? 

_Он снова здесь, хотя ещё вчера клялся себе, что завяжет. Но вот он снова сидит здесь, и смотрит, как Джоди, Уголь и Смерч несутся к финишу наперегонки. Белая гончая ненадолго вырывается вперёд, и Чарли радостно улыбается, но улыбка тут же гаснет, когда Смерч легко обходит её на повороте и финиширует.  
Он проиграл. Снова._

\- Это я, Джо. Ты в порядке?  
\- Ты же меня знаешь. Всё отлично.

_Тяжёлый ботинок врезается под рёбра, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Они не собираются с ним церемониться. Чарли отползает, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Бесполезно. Его вздёргивают в воздух, как тряпичную куклу, и прижимают к стене, продолжая избивать. Они требуют деньги, хотя прекрасно знают, что у Чарли их нет. Последние гроши он поставил на бега сегодня утром, и опять проиграл. У него нет ничего._

\- Хотя, деньги совсем не помешали бы.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Много.

_Они обыскивают его с ног до головы, и уходят, наградив напоследок крепким ударом в лицо. Он сползает по стене вниз, тупо глядя перед собой. Старый мобильник в кармане, не заинтересовавший его кредиторов в виду своей полнейшей ничтожности, прямо как его хозяин, разражается стандартным системным сигналом._

\- Чарли, я получил результаты. Нам надо встретиться.

Они _вешают_ трубку _одновременно_.

Он сидит в кафе, помешивая ложечкой сахар в остывшем кофе. Его любимый, капучино. Он заказал его полчаса назад, и не сделал ни глотка, однако однообразные, повторяющиеся движения успокаивают. В голове пусто. После того, как решение было найдено, он больше не колебался. И не желал признаться себе, что ему страшно. До чёртиков, до одури, до крика страшно.  
Когда зазвенел колокольчик, и в кафе раздались медленные, шаркающие шаги, он не сразу смог заставить себя поднять голову.

_Он сидит за столиком, помешивая кофе. Такой идеальный, такой правильный, гладковыбритый. Строгие очки идеально подходят прилизанной причёске и дорогому костюму, где одна рубашка стоит таких денег, о каких Чарли не смеет и мечтать. Перед ним стоит тарелка с тостом, и пустой желудок тут же отзывается на его наличие голодным урчанием.  
Чарли сглотнул слюну, медленно приближаясь. Ему стыдно за свой вид._

Он выглядит ещё хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу. Обросший, грязный, пропахший потом и дешёвым пивом. Давно нестиранная одежда висит на худом теле, как на вешалке, и только глаза смотрят неизменно угрюмо и гордо, словно бросая вызов: «Давай, смейся!» Хотя Джо никогда не смеялся.  
Взгляд машинально отметил синяк под глазом, и он нахмурился. Значит, вот зачем нужны деньги?

_Он медленно сдвигает лежащий на столе листок под ладонь, словно не хочет, чтобы Чарли его читал. Хочет лишь поставить в известность о его наличии. И о том, что скрывается внутри. Потому что Чарли не тупой. Жизнь распорядилась с ним несколько иначе, обошлась жёстче, закалила. И дала то, чего он совершенно не заслужил._

\- Есть будешь?  
\- Я пивом позавтракал.  
Джо усмехается на этот маленький, но гордый выпад. В этом весь Чарли. Упрямый и гордый, не сгибаемый, что бы с ним не случалось.  
\- Не переживай. Не стоит.  
Он улыбается, и Джо понимает, что не ошибся. Ему очень хочется верить, что он не ошибся.

Они _начинают_ раздеваться _одновременно_.

Раздевалка в бассейне. Сегодня, сейчас, здесь пусто, никого нет. Никто им не помешает.  
Джо спокоен.  
 _Чарли потряхивает от неверия и страха._  
Джо медленно расстёгивает и снимает пиджак.  
 _Чарли повторяет его движения, как заворожённый._  
Джо безжалостно лохматит волосы, разрывая слипшиеся от лака прядки.  
 _Чарли наносит на колючие щёки пену для бритья._  
Джо бережно вешает одежду в шкафчик, любовно разглаживая каждую складку на ткани, к которой сегодня с утра прикасалась Джина.  
 _Чарли небрежно закидывает в шкафчик старые джинсы и латаную-перелатанную рубашку._  
Джо усмехается, когда Чарли потерянно оглядывается на него, берясь за бритву.  
 _Когда он брился в последний раз?_

Когда с одеждой покончено, они замирают друг напротив друга ненадолго, разглядывая, изучая, узнавая по-новому.  
Чарли болезненно худ, жилист, измождён. Ключицы и рёбра выпирают из-под бледной кожи, как прутья из корзины. На боку наливается чернотой кровоподтёк.  
 _Джо отлично сложен, мускулист, и даже, на взгляд Чарли, полноват. Он обязательно прошёлся бы по этому пункту в другое время. Припомнил бы брату сытую жизнь в довольстве и богатстве, пока он загибается от голода на улице, но не сейчас. Тем более что он сам в своих бедах виноват._

Они стоят друг напротив друга, глядя друг на друга, как в зеркало.

_Одежда Чарли заскорузлая, и вся покрыта жирными пятнами. От множества швов на рубашке неприятно чешется кожа. Джинсы кажутся слишком свободными, а кроссовки приходится туго зашнуровать, чтобы не слетали с ног._  
Накрахмаленная рубашка сидит на теле, как бумажная. Непривычно узкие брюки сдавливают бёдра. Туфли тоже кажутся слишком узкими, и Чарли с раздражением думает, что натрёт себе мозоли, прежде чем научится в них ходить. К тому же, из-за очков картинка слегка расплывается перед глазами – у него-то со зрением всё нормально, в отличие от слегка щурящегося Джо.  
Бросив косой взгляд на лицо брата, он прикусывает язык и опускает глаза.  
Грех жаловаться, когда тебе безвозмездно дарят чужую жизнь.

Стоя на холме в парке, они думают каждый о своём.

_Чарли страшно, и Джо это чувствует. Он думает, что просит слишком многого, но ему больше некого просить о помощи._

Они _едины_. Они _неразделимы_. Они – _близнецы_.

_Джо кладёт руку на плечо брату, пытаясь успокоить, хотя кому уж точно пристало бояться, так это ему. Через неделю, не больше, его жизнь закончится, у Чарли же всё только начинается.  
Серые глаза смотрят испуганно, обречённо, и упрямо._

\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Отныне эта фраза станет его молитвой. Он должен верить в это, потому что теперь его жизнь ему не принадлежит.  
Обняв и прижав к себе подрагивающее от напряжения и ужаса тело, Чарли мысленно клянётся, что сделает всё, чтобы не подвести доверившегося ему самого близкого человека. Брата, который подарил ему второй шанс.  
Выдержка изменяет Джо лишь на мгновение. Чарли слышит судорожный, задавленный в зародыше всхлип, и брат тут же отшатывается, отворачивается, бредёт прочь, ссутулив плечи и сунув руки в карманы дешёвой куртки. Чарли смотрит ему вслед, и ему кажется, что это его прошлая жизнь уходит прочь, унося с собой горе, нищету, алкоголизм… всё то плохое, что было раньше. И Чарли принимает то, что есть сейчас, медленно достав из кармана и одев очки в строгой, чёрной оправе.  
Кожаный салон дорого импортного авто больше не радует. Равно как и роскошный дом с садом, окружённый каменной оградой. Чарли нервно застёгивает пиджак, подумав, что _Джо_ никогда не явился бы домой в неподобающем виде.  
А _ведь_ он _теперь_ Джо?  
Изумрудно-зелёная дверь распахивается, и наружу выходит молодая женщина. Красивая. У неё длинные золотистые волосы и голубые глаза. В памяти всплывает имя – Джина. Она улыбается, и Чарли…Джо неуверенно улыбается в ответ. Но одной улыбки недостаточно, чтобы заставить поверить. Она понимает всё не глазами, не мозгом, сердцем, и улыбка тает.  
Джина медленно опускается на порог, не сводя с него глаз.  
В доме дробно топочут маленькие ножки, и светловолосый малыш в красно-синей полосатой рубашке бежит к нему навстречу, счастливо улыбаясь, протягивая ручки. Джо подхватывает мальчика на руки, прижимая тёплый кусочек брата к груди, и шепчет снова, тихо:  
\- Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
